SIOC vs The Authors
by Ez3abug
Summary: All great idea's are stupid, they bug at you and annoy you until three am when all you want to do is sleep. So now, if I want to get some sleep, I have to get the message out that this is what happens. What if the characters we create rebel against us and evolve? But when AU comes into the laws of writing... We are all screwed.


All great idea's are stupid, they bug at you and annoy you until three am when all you want to do is sleep. So now I have to get the message out that this is what happens when a stupid human gets an idea. And what happens, when a stupid human decides it's easier to live in a world of their fantasy, but what happens to the characters we create? Will they become real and demand we keep writing? Or even forgive us?

Stories are stories and just that. In this world.

But when **AU** comes into the laws of writing...

We are all screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>OC <strong>

Stands for "original character." A character created by a fanfic author or roleplayer. Said created character does not belong to the canon cast but is inserted anyway for entertainment

**SI**

is a literary device in which a character who is the real author of a work of fiction appears as a character within that fiction, either overtly or in disguise.

* * *

><p>A figure walked out onto a dark stage, and stopped just behind a barely visible podium. There was silence for a moment before there was a hissed call for lights and there was a sudden surge of brightness from a spot light.<p>

The light focused on a girl in her late teens standing behind the podium and next to a previously unnoticed whiteboard covered in scribbles and marks. She was clutching a thick sheaf of paper and looked annoyed, standing as stiffly and as tall as her frame would allow her to.

No one was visably in the room but she didn't care. At least she had the perfect place to hide.

She paused to write 'FANFICTION' in large block writing on the whiteboard before whipping back around, sending her long brown hair flying.

"My name is hidden for the moment, mostly from stalkers and creepy people on the internet and I will be the Author. Now I'm sure you are wondering exactly what will be covered in this story so let me enlighten you…" she trailed off as she tried to locate the first page from amongst her papers.

Unfortunately this just caused the whole pile to fall to the ground with a muffled thump.

"Those don't matter. I can tell it from memory," she said.

"Lesson One is Writing a Summary. Lesson Two is the start," Authour rattled off, "Lesson Three is Relationships. Four is Characters changing, and Lessons Six through Eight are Clichés displayed. Lessons Nine and Ten will be on Mary Sues and our final lesson, Eleven, will be Basic Fanfiction Vocabulary."

She deliberately left out Lesson five, attachment to the created work. You had to learn to let a fan fiction character die.

Something she was suffering with lately.

Like Joker off ME with ship cancer, she didn't want to talk about it.

She paused to listen, remembering practically no one was there, "Well anyway, in case it was not clear badfics is defined as a low quality story with incoherent story lines, bad grammar, bad characterization, and 'what the hell' moments. Badfics are what is wrong with fan fiction when the creativity is gone. Unless..." She got an idea.

She cleared her throat before she looked quickly around the room, "Well I have said my part for tonight. So, any questions?"

"…"

She turned to the typewriter which started to write by iteself.

After casting one last glance around the empty auditorium, the author snapped her fingers to signal the light to shut off and hurried off stage.

She left her papers lying on the stage in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The author walked around her room and placed with one of those balls that you threw up in the air and when it landed it changed colour. This was entertaining for five minutes. The idea she was thinking of was stupid and wouldn't work.<p>

Still she needed something for a class essay.

If you could see a different world, what would that world be? And how would it affect the world of today?

For a long time she'd been known as being quite and escaping to the sites of fan fiction to blend in with others who didn't know what she was really like in real life. But that would make her seem like a nerd. Not something she wanted to add to her list at the moment.

A oversized grey hoodie with purple insides gave her comfort, as she faced the sketch pad in front of her while playing with the blue dyed ends of her curly hair.

SI? Nope done that adventure, it was a fail. OC? Uh no, she'd probably make them a Mary-sue since people are judgemental enough not to see where a story is going. She didn't know what to write about. The world officially sucked.

Wait! She sprung up getting an idea dashing to her whiteboard on the door of her mini office. (She had a thing for whiteboards. Probably playing with the markers and drawing little mini cute monsters.)

What if...?

What if she could change that.

The way the world in reality see's the world of the creations.

When a person creates a story line they create a world which we see through reading.

So what if the SI or the OC saw the world we live in?

What if we changed their fate and they evolved?

Hmm... the author sat at the laptop and opened up a word document to start typing.

And yes she realised that she was a hypocrite.

(: :AN: :)

**I realise that this is a bit different to what people are used to seeing. BUT bare with me here, or I'll get an actual bear. And if anyone is interested there will be more, but seriously it's true. The more time we get a fantasy in our head the harder it is to lose. We create so many worlds on fan fic and no one worries what happens when we ditch that characters. So what if they have had enough, evolve into capable thought and decide it is time to write the future they want? Geez, they sound like AI's. **

**Whoops off I go now**

Please R&R


End file.
